


agora é sério (quer casar comigo)

by DuendeJunior



Series: Passo a Passo [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gen, M/M, ou algo do tipo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto só concluiu que o caso era sério quando Sai apareceu com um bentô contendo sua comida favorita. - Para o 30cookies, tema "legumes".</p>
            </blockquote>





	agora é sério (quer casar comigo)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originalmente postada no FF.net, em data no momento ignorada porque o site não mantém as informações de update dos capítulos do meio da história. Mas o texto é meu mesmo, etc.

  
Desde o primeiro encontro, Naruto desconfiava que seu cliente mais assíduo (da loteria, que fique bem claro) queria mais do que um lance rápido com ele. Não era o aluno mais brilhante da classe quando o assunto eram relacionamentos e sempre fora meio lento para perceber qualquer "dica" nessa direção, mas dessa vez, ele achava que estava na pista certa.

Porém, só chegou à conclusão de que as intenções de Sai eram as mais sérias possíveis quando ele o chamou para almoçar (" _Pode deixar que eu faço a comida_ ", ele dissera) e levou um _bentô_ com sua receita favorita de lamen e legumes.

Pela primeira vez, a palavra "casamento" passou pela mente de Naruto.

\- Como você descobriu que era meu prato favorito? – indagou entre um bocado e outro, enquanto comiam na praça mais próxima à loteria. Sai também levara seu próprio _bentô_ , com a mesma combinação de legumes, mas com acompanhamento de arroz e molho em vez de lamen.

\- Decorei a receita depois de ver você pedindo a terceira tigela de macarrão quando saímos anteontem. – Foi a resposta simples. Era a primeira vez desde os tempos de colégio que alguém admitia ter prestado atenção em algo a respeito de Naruto.

Será que era muito cedo para comprar as alianças?


End file.
